Segunda generacion
by Gowan Keriyuy
Summary: ¿Pan enamorada de Vegeta o solo un simple capricho?. ¿Y que es lo que intenta averiguar Gohan con tanto énfasis?. Por ultimo, ¿que es la enfermedad de Milk? ¿morirá?. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Sigue leyendo el fanficy prontolas descubriras....
1. Dos pajaros de un tiro

_**SEGUNDA GENERACION**_

Hola, me llamo Gowan, quizás ya me conozcan, aunque es probable que no. Aquí estoy otra vez presentando uno de mis nuevos fanfics. Si no les gustaron los anteriores prueben este, la historia es bastante enredada y hasta quizás les guste mi manera de escribir. En Fin háganmelo saber pronto. Como ven es el primer capítulo, pero creo contiene bastante información. Espero que les guste al igual que a mi y puedan disfrutar leyéndolo, no esperando a que acabe como a veces saben que pasa.

Por favor díganme en que puedo mejorar. Si no saben como hacerlo, les informo que existen los review (para aquellos que tienen miedo a pronunciar la palabra). Nada mas por decir. Hasta pronto y los veo al final del capítulo.

DOS PAJAROS DE UN TIRO 

El poder de los saiyajins... un poder infinito capaz de destruirlo todo en malas manos, pero también útil si es controlado por personas con corazón noble, y piadoso como lo es el de los últimos cuatro pertenecientes a esta magnifica raza que indefectiblemente, a pesar de cualquier esfuerzo, se irá desvaneciendo siglo tras siglo al mezclar sus raíces con otros seres cuyo potencial no es comparable en lo más mínimo a la fuerza inimaginable de los saiyans.

¿Pero cual será esa fuente de poder avasallante, que ha acabado con los peores enemigos jamás pensados?. Esa era la única interrogante que merodeaba los pensamientos de Gohan los pasados cinco días. Todo lo que hacia era pensar en el pasado de los saiyajins y el porque de su naturaleza agresiva. En consecuencia sus noches parecían eternas y sus días monótonos, realizando tareas a las que no prestaba atención, cometiendo errores, en su trabajo y hasta en su propia casa.

- Mi amor¿Qué te está sucediendo estos últimos días?. Te noto un poco distanciado, espero no ser la causante. Dijo Videl temiendo por su joven matrimonio.

Silencio total.

- ¡Gohan, te estoy hablando ¿no piensas contestarme?. (Ya algo enojada)

- Si, si, ya fui a hacer las compras, están sobre la mesa.

- ¡GOHAN!.

- ¿Qué pasa Videl¿porqué me gritas, ni que fuera sordo.

Videl acercándose, apoyó su cuerpo sobre la espalda del saiyan abrazándole. Gohan, que había estado sentado a la mesa la mayor parte del día frente a un cuaderno en el cual no paraba de escribir, no se había percatado de la presencia de su esposa.

-¿Que sucede cariño, estoy muy preocupada por ti. Tanto trabajo y tantas ocupaciones que no tenemos tiempo de poder compartir esos momentos que nos hacían tan felices... Dijo al tiempo que derramaba una lágrima de desconfianza sobre los hombros de Gohan. Cayendo esta sobre los papeles repletos de escrituras y ecuaciones inentendibles.

Fue entonces cuando Gohan se vio interrumpido, y forzosamente la culpa lo vio obligado a escapar de sus ocupaciones.

-Videl... Dijo él sintiéndose el peor esposo de la tierra.

- Perdóname, por favor. Necesito que me des tiempo, solo unos días más hasta que pueda terminar mi investigación.

- Comprendo que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti, pero me gustaría saber que sientes y que pasa dentro de tu cabeza, es que me tienes un poco preocupada.

- Lo sé... Pero prometo que pronto terminará. Y luego recuperaremos todos los días perdidos tu y yo solos.

- Ya no puedo esperar mas. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu proyecto?.

- No Videl, gracias, pero preferiría que no, es algo que no entenderías. Dijo Gohan volviendo a su trabajo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso¿crees que soy estúpida?. Exclamó Videl levantando el puño a sus espaldas.

- Jajaja, no te enojes, es que es una tarea que solo yo puedo llevar a cabo, se trata sobre mi, sobre los saiyajins.

¡PAM!. Se sintió a lo largo del pasillo como una explosión. Era Pan, que entraba tan enérgica como siempre después de un agotador día de charlas, expulsiones, peleas y sanciones en el liceo.

- Hola ma', hola pa'. Dijo dándoles un beso mientras tomaba el teléfono y discaba un número muy ansiosamente.

- ¿Que le pasa a nuestra hija, no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a interesarse por las charlas telefónicas.

- No lo se, Gohan pero supongo que al fin ha encontrado a ese chico especial. El que te hace estremecer por completo. Recuerdo aquellos días de secundaria... ¡que días aquellos, en los recreos y tiempos libres dedicábamos horas a hablar de los chicos mientras los mirábamos jugar al fútbol en los patios.

- ¿Y que dices de mi?. Exclamó airoso Gohan.

- Bueno... al principio ... ¿como puedo decirlo?... eras un mequetrefe. Te interesabas demasiado por el estudio, eras tímido, y escondías ese bello cuerpo que tienes. Pero a pesar de todo esto, había algo en ti que me atraía, y sospechaba que escondías algo, y me refiero al secreto del súper saiyaman.

- Todavía lo recuerdas, cuando salíamos a luchar por el mal con esos trajes maravillosos.

PAM!. El estruendo de otra puerta golpeándose, esta vez era la del cuarto de Pan.

- Y no vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera nunca mas Mike, o ya sabes lo que te pasara, te arrancare los ojos y haré que te los comas¿entendido?... Muy bien, creo que captas la idea y nada de decirle a la directora de esta pequeña charla¿esta claro?. Bueno nada mas y hasta mañana. PAF! y colgó el teléfono corriendo nuevamente a su cuarto.

- Esta niña... tuve que haberlo sabido que no podría estar hablando con un chico sino fuera para buscar peleas.

- Eso es lo que obtienes de la nieta de los mas grandes peleadores de este y el planeta Vegeta.

- Supongo que tienes razón pero hubiera querido que Pan actuara de otra forma. No se comporta como una chica de su edad, le es difícil conseguir amigas y para colmo es una pésima estudiante. Ya sé... Dijo Videl levantando su dedo índice mientras miraba la cuarto de su hija.

- Podríamos ponerla en uno de esos institutos de tiempo completo, quizás aprenda de otras chicas.

- Se escaparía.

- Entonces podríamos conseguirle un trabajo para que se mantenga ocupada.

- Pelearía con los jefes.

- Entonces podríamos encerrarla en su habitación hasta que comience a comportarse debidamente.

- Rompería la puerta con facilidad.

- ¿Castigarla?.

- No duraría el efecto.

- ¡Entonces que diablos sugieres?

- Mmm, creo que sería buena idea que luego de sus clases fuera a la corp. cápsula para ayudarme en el trabajo.

- No creerás que accederá con facilidad ¿no es así?. Replico Videl.

- Ya verás, tengo algo en mente que la obligará a decir que sí.

Dirigiéndose lenta pero ansiosamente a causa de su investigación a la habitación de Pan, Gohan, golpeó la puerta.

- Entra Papá, está abierta.

- Oh, si, si pero ¿como supiste que era yo?.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste, el abuelo me enseño a detectar el Ki hace ya varias semanas.

- Oh si es que he estado tan ocupado que me he desconectado de la vida por un tiempo.

- ¿Otro de tus experimentos?. Dijo Pan al tiempo que sacaba la ropa de entrenamiento de su ropero.

- Si, así es, pero esta vez es algo mas, no es un simple proyecto, creo que esto cambiara el curso de la existencia de los saiyajin.

- ¿Que dices¿de que se trata este proyecto entonces?.

- Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar, peeeeeero si aceptas mi propuesta serás capaz de saberlo todo.

- Mmmmmm, no se que te traes entre manos pero presiento que no es nada bueno. Dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza (Típico gesto de su abuelo).

- Aquí va... Te propongo que después de clases, vengas a la corp. cápsula a realizar algunas tareitas conmigo . ¿Que te parece?.

- Me parece que te volviste loco si piensas que voy a abandonar las tardes de entrenamiento con el abuelo Goku por un par de horas perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

- Que hija tan atrevida tengo. Bueno entonces supongo que rechazas la idea de trabajar conmigo y entrenar en la nueva cápsula de gravedad de los Brief.

- ¿Cápsula de gravedad¿por que no empezaste por ahí, te prometo que pensaré en la propuesta. Dijo la muchacha a la vez que ambos salían de la habitación. Pan con su mochila al hombro lista para emprender vuelo a la casa de Goku en la montaña Paoz.

- Gohan¿Que te ha dicho Pan¿aceptó?.

- No lo se pero creo que esta muy entusiasmada con la idea.

- ¿Pero que hay en la corp. cápsula que hará que Pan mejore sus modales y pueda ser un poco mas femenina?. He estado pensando y no logro descifrarlo. Espero que no sea uno de tus inventos Gohan.

- No, no es un invento mío, es un invento de Bulma y Vegeta.

- ¿De Bulma y Vegeta?. Exclamo Videl bastante sorprendida.

- Si, voy a hacer que Pan conviva un tiempo con Bra, eso o la hará cambiar un poco o provocara que nuestra Pan mate a la chica.

- ¿Estas demente?. Esas dos nunca se han soportado, sus estilos son completamente diferentes. Recuerda cuando se juntan en las fiestas de cumpleaños, apenas se dirigen la palabra.

- Tienes razón, pero si cada una puede aprender algo de la otra, ambas se convertirán en chicas mas equilibradas. ¿Entiendes?.

- Mmmm, dudo que funcione pero con probar no perdemos nada ¿no?.

Pac, pac pac, a lo lejos se sentía el sonido de las botas de entrenamiento da Pan que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños en la casa de sus abuelos paternos.

- Cállate Videl, todavía no le diré nada sobre esto, se enterara por sorpresa.

Pero esa no era la única idea que Gohan tenia en mente para su hija y Bra. Además de hacerlas compartir tiempo juntas, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro haciendo que participen, obviamente sin saberlo, de su siguiente experimento, en el que tantos días había estado pensando.

- Bueno, mama, papa, me voy a entrenar, no me esperen para comer.

Dicho esto Pan se preparaba para iniciar vuelo a través de una ventana cuando de repente la voz de su madre intervino.

- Espera muchachita, primero deja sobre la mesa el boletín de calificaciones. dijo Videl cruzando los brazos.

- Jejeje, no lo tengo mami, hoy no me lo dieron.

- No me mientas, se que hoy era eldía de entregas, dámelo ahora mismo.

- Es que el director no quiso dármelo, dijo que tenia algunas cosillas que hablar con ustedes. A propósito tienen una reunión mañana a las diez en el liceo. Adiós mama, adiós papa. Dicho esto emprendió vuelo a máxima velocidad tratando de evitar los rezongos.

- Grrrrr, Pan puede llegar a ser muy dulce cuando quiere, pero puede también sacarme de mis casillas muy fácilmente. Refunfuño Videl cansada de la repetitiva situación.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que nuestra hija aprenderá un poco al menos, de la hija de Vegeta.

- Lo dudo mucho, Gohan. Exclamo Videl dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para continuar con sus actividades de ama de casa.

Gohan por el contrario no descansó un momento y puso toda su atención en los últimos pasos de lo que seria según él, el descubrimiento mas asombroso para la estirpe saiyajin. Pero antes que nada recordó que debía hacer una llamada muy importante.

Kilómetros y kilómetros eran recorridos sin ningún esfuerzo por la joven Pan de casi 14 años, problemática y caprichosa, con un temperamento capaz de desafiar al príncipe saiyan. Todo esto evidentemente producto de horas y horas de duro entrenamiento junto a su abuelo Goku, el cual desde que había comenzado una era paz había practicado sin cesar, día tras día. Esto era algo que Pan todavía no entendía a la perfección, no veía necesario poner tanto empeño en aumentar su fuerza, si no existía nada contra que utilizarla. Pero los pensamientos de Goku iban mas allá de las deducciones de la pequeña. Los saiyajins eran y seria una raza guerrera por naturaleza por siempre, las ansias de batallas nunca cesarían en su interior, aunque con el paso de generaciones ese espíritu luchador se había ido perdiendo, pero por alguna extraña razón el poder de los descendientes era cada vez mayor y con mas facilidad aumentaban su poder y aprendían nuevas técnicas. Eran estos secretos justamente los que Gohan intentaba develar con tanto ímpetu, como diera lugar involucrando hasta a su propia hija.

- Ya falta poco, de aquí puedo ver la casa del abuelito. Espero que la situación haya mejorado un poco. Mi padre no podría soportar ver a la abuela en ese estado. Gracias a Kami Sama esta muy ocupado con ese experimento. Decía Pan mientras surcaba el cielo volando tan rápidamente que era incapaz de ser vista por el ojo humano, mientras tras ella dejaba una estela de gotitas que caían como lluvia a la superficie.

**-------------- Casa de los Briefs --------------**

- ¡VEGETA!. Ven pronto cariño, tienes una llamada telefónica. No se quien pueda ser que necesite hablar contigo pero sal rápido de la cámara de gravedad. Grito Bulma por la ventana mientras recogía sus libros de mecánica del suelo de la sala.

- ¿Acaso es el inútil de Kakartotto?. Respondió el príncipe algo agitado.

- No Vegeta, no es Kakarotto, ya te dije que no se quien pueda ser, no es una voz familiar.

- Entonces di que no se me plazca atender y que no vuelvan a llamar nunca. Dijo Vegeta mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento bajo nivel de gravedad 30.000.

- No seas tan rudo cariño, nunca sabes si algún día puedas necesitar algo de un extraño. ¿Hola¿señor¿esta ahí?... Parece que ha colgado. Pensó Bulma apagando ella también el comunicador.

- Ya te he dicho que a menos que sea Goku, no tengo interés por hablar con nadie mas. Espero que ese mequetrefe se comunique lo antes posible, no veo el momento de medir fuerzas con él.

- Vegeta, no cambiaras nunca, siempre pensando en peleas.

- No dejare que Kakarotto me siga superando, no pienso quedarme atrás, estoy seguro que ese inútil esta aumentando sus poderes como un condenado.

- Es doloroso decirlo pero tengo asumido que lo único en lo que ustedes son capaces de pensar es en batallas. No puedo creerlo, dos hombres poderosos desperdiciando tanto potencial, que pena. Concluyo Bulma suspirando, al tiempo que volteaba para continuar leyendo.

- No lo entiendes mujer, y parece que nunca lo harás. Además él tiene a su nieta que afortunadamente esta mas interesada en peleas que cualquiera de mis hijos... El silencio inundó la habitación, Bulma se detuvo y volteo a ver a su marido, que se había quedado allí parado contemplando el suelo pensando en quien sabe que.

- Ve.. Vegeta. Dijo ella mientras corría a abrazarlo y se apoyaba sobre su torso a llorar angustiosamente.

Entre sollozos Bulma repetía una palabra que provocaba en el saiyan un dolor inmenso, interminable y jamás imaginado, aunque retenía sus lagrimas poniendo un gran esfuerzo.

- Trun... Trunks,... ¿por que Trunks?. ¿Que te sucedió hijo?.

- Calma mujer, te prometo que nuestro hijo regresara, te lo prometo. Decía Vegeta tratando de consolar a su esposa pero al mismo tiempo engañándose él mismo.

A pesar de todos las fuerzas puestas en encontrar al desaparecido Trunks, todo había sido en vano. No había dejado rastro alguno, sin embargo, aquel día había sido como cualquier otro para el apuesto saiyan. De repente todos comenzaron a notar la ausencia en el trabajo de Trunks por varios días continuados, él ya no llegaba a casa y nadie tenia noticias sobre él.

No hay duda de que Trunks siempre se había comportado como un chico muy independiente al cual no le gustaba recibir ordenes pero la ausencia en casa marcó el principio del infierno para la familia Brief . La búsqueda fue protagonizada por cada uno de sus seres mas queridos, los Son, los Brief y hasta Krillin Ten y Yamcha ayudaron. Varios días recorrieron el planeta entero, buscando en cada rincón, preguntando a cada persona, y hasta utilizando sus poderes quedando agotados

Pero a pesar de todo la vida debía continuar, y por lo tanto dependían en nadie mas que Trunks para que él mismo por sus propios medios pudiera regresar.

TOC, TOC!. Se sintió en la puerta del salón principal, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a la no muy feliz pareja. Bulma fregándose los ojos tomo camino a la puerta, esperanzada porque su hijo estuviera tras ella, como deseaba cada mañana. Tomo las llaves que se encontraban en la mesa y abrió, encontrándose con su única hija Bra, la cual vestía de una manera atrevida, causante de varios rezongos, aunque últimamente, luego de la desaparición de su hermano, apreciaban el simple hecho de tener a su hija viva y con ellos.

- ¿Que pasa ma'¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día mirándome¿no piensas saludarme?. Comento Bra mascando chicle.

- Si..., si hija, estoy muy contenta de verte.

- ¿Que sucedió¿encontraron a Trunks?.

- No, ojala eso pasara Bra pero estoy segura que pronto aparecerá. Dijo secándose la ultima lagrima.

- Entonces solo has estado llorando, no te preocupes es muy probable que Trunks venga por aquí, es casi imposible que un saiyan sea muerto fácilmente. Mi hermanito no se dejaría vencer así como así.

- Eso es muy cierto hija, el entrenamiento que le he dado no ha sido en vano. Además es el próximo príncipe de la raza saiyan, no es un guerrero cualquiera. Agrego Vegeta cruzando los brazos.

- Bueno cambiemos de tema. Insistió Bulma, tratando de alivianar la situación.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el liceo hoy?. Cuestionó.

- Ehhh, nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Acaso no ha llamado un chico de nombre Steven?. Prometió que me invitaría a salir a dar un paseo hoy por la tarde.

- Mpf!. Siempre hablando de chicos¿es que no conoces otra palabra?. Vegeta parecía molesto.

- ¿Que quieres¿que aprenda alguna de las tuyas?. Déjame ver: pelear, entrenar, luchar, poder, príncipe, gusano, Kakaotto. Bra contraataco de la peor manera. Con ironías.

En el momento que Bra hacia un ranking de las palabras mas repetidas por su padre, tratando de hacerlo enfadar como de costumbre, sonó el teléfono. Y la joven no pudo pensar mas que en su cita y corrió a coger primero el comunicador.

- No atiendas mami debe de ser para mi. Carrereo por el pasillo, modulo su voz y dijo con un tono muy sensual.

- Hola, te estaba esperando.

- ¿Si?. Con la casa de los Briefs por favor.

- ¿Steven?. ¿Quién diablos eres?.

- Hola soy yo Gohan¿y tu quien eres?.

- Uffff, Bra, soy Bra. Pateando el suelo frunció el ceño y continuo la conversación con un tono de aburrimiento.

- Si¿Que quieres?. Continuo la joven.

- Ehhh, me gustaría hablar un minuto con tu madre¿se encuentra desocupada?.

- Si, ya te paso con ella. Hasta luego. soltó el comunicador y grito a Bulma que se encontraba aun platicando con Vegeta.

- Adiós Bra. La muchacha ya estaba en su habitación leyendo revistas de pop stars en su habitación para cuando Gohan mando el saludo. El saiyan se encontraba ya un poco desconcertado pero, sabia que la pequeña Brief era tan excéntrica como su hija. Obviamente estilos opuestos.

- Ya voy hija¿quien llama?. Grito un poco mas fuerte para que su hija pudiera escucharla.

- Es Gohan, no tengo idea que necesita, supongo que será por algo de uno de esos experimentos, como siempre. Concluyo cerrando la puerta desanimada, previendo que el chico no la llamaría.

- Hola Gohan¿como has estado?. Perdona a Bra ¿quieres, ya sabes como es, una típica adolescente supongo.

- Jajaja, eso creo, aunque sabes que la situación aquí en casa es totalmente diferente con ese tema de los chicos y ese tipo de cosas.

- Lo se, lo único que tienen en común esas dos, es que no estudian ni por equivocación¿no?.

- Jajaja, si es cierto, pero debo decirte que justamente llamaba para hablar de este asunto. Gohan intento ir al

grano.

- ¿De las chicas¿pero que podría decirte yo sobre ellas?. Apenas puedo ser una madre regular.

- Bueno, creo que mas bien es una propuesta, espero que estés de acuerdo. En cuanto a mi y a mi familia nos facilitaría las cosas enormemente con Pan.

- Bueno, en ese caso adelante, te escucho atenta.

Luego de varios minutos de preguntas, explicaciones y risas que Vegeta escucha desde la habitación contigua sin poder entender, Bulma comprendió la situación y aunque todavía con algunas dudas accedió a la propuesta de Gohan, entendiendo que seria bueno para su hija tener influencias de diversos tipos como por ejemplo la Pan. La pregunta final a la conversación fue entonces.

- ¿Y crees que dará resultado Gohan?.

- Mmmm, en realidad no lo se, pero no arriesgamos mas que la vida de Bra si mi hija se enoja jajaja!. Concluyo Gohan riéndose, pero dándose cuenta que había cometido un grave error al mencionar muerte en conjunción con la palabra hija.

- Perdóname, mi intención no fue herirte, te pido perdón Bulma. Dijo cabizbajo.

- No, no te preocupes estoy aprendiendo a convivir con esto día tras día al igual que Vegeta.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero confió en que sabremos algo de él pronto. Alentó Gohan a su eterna amiga.

- Gracias Gohan, ojala pueda suceder lo que dices. Bueno debo colgarte ahora. Mañana nos veremos en la compañía con ya sabes quienes e intentaremos que convivan por lo menos un tiempo, y si acaso no llegara a resultar al menos adquirirán experiencia en lo que refiere a un verdadero trabajo.

- No podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo. Mañana veremos que acontece. Dicho esto ambos colgaron. Gohan por su parte estaba muy contento con este nuevo cambio, pero lo que aun mas ansiaba era el desarrollo de su proyecto, el proyecto que posiblemente reviviría a una nueva raza saiyan, una raza casi perfecta.

- Mujer no se que es lo que planeas, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, cuéntame inmediatamente. Exigió Vegeta.

Bulma acerco sus labios al oído del saiyan y explico todo lo que sabia, suponiendo de antemano la reacción de su marido.

- ¿Es verdad lo que me estas diciendo?. No puedo creer que ese gusano tuviera una idea tan maravillosa. Quizás mi hija comprenda de una vez por todas que es imposible negar la sangre saiyan. Debemos obligarla a que vaya lo antes posible.

Como Bulma sospechaba, la mejor manera de plantear la situación era comenzando por las palabras que a Vegeta mas le gustaban oír.

- Me alegra que te entusiasme la idea, quizás ahora puedas tener una nueva compañera de entrenamiento.

- Iré a decirle ahora mismo, que comience a prepararse para mañana, no quiero que una Son supere a mi hija.

- No, no Vegeta, déjame esa tarea para mi, no confío lo suficiente en tus modales. Déjame sola con Bra y no interrumpas nuestra conversación¿entendido?.

- Grrrr¡Que mujer tan insolente!. Todavía no comprendo porque acepte casarme con ella.

**-------------- Casa de Goku --------------**

Fwoshhhhhh!. Era el sonido de Pan llegando desesperada a la casa de los Son. Cada día se hacia mas dolorosa e intrigante su llegada. Las únicas palabras que esperaba escuchar eran buenas noticias, pero recibía solamente un gesto poco alentador. Su abuela Milk había contraído una extraña enfermedad, incapaz de ser curada por ninguna medicina existente en la tierra, ya se habían intentado todos los tratamientos recomendados por los médicos, pero aun los resultados nulos, mejor dicho, la situación empeoraba cada vez mas. Y la pobre mujer ya no podría resistir. Sin embargo, estaba terminantemente prohibido informarle del estado de su madre a Gohan, el cual no sospechaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero estaba claro que no podrían esconder el problema por mucho tiempo mas, al fin y al cabo Gohan se enteraría y probablemente moriría de dolor por su querida madre. El pobre ni se imaginaba todo el espectáculo que se armaba antes de que él fuera a visitar a su madre. Parecían actores de telenovela, y se aliviaban al momento de su partida.

Los principales encargados, por lo tanto del cuidado de Milk eran por supuesto Goku, Goten y la pequeña guerrera Pan, quien compartía muchas horas con su abuelita ala cual trataba de levantar el animo.

- ¡Abuelo, Abuelo, he llegado y te he traído lo que pediste. Exclamo la pequeña desde afuera del recinto.

- Es Pan, ya ha llegado. Ve a abrirle Goten por favor. Dijo Goku mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa quien no se sentía muy bien.

Goten camino hacia la sala y abrió la puerta recibiendo no de la mejor manera a su sobrina.

- Hola Pan, te hemos estado esperando, ven, pasa.

- Hola tío Goten, dime ¿como esta la abuela?.

Goten no contesto nada solo se limito a bajar la cabeza y acompañarla al cuarto.

- Si, ya veo. Dijo Pan precipitándose en la habitación.

- Pan, por fin has llegado¿has traído la medicina?.

- Si aquí esta. Y buscando en su mochila, saco un pequeño frasco conteniendo unas diez pastillas de color verde.

- Muy bien Pan, sabes que eres de gran ayuda. Toma aquí tienes Milk esto te hará sentir mejor. Prosiguió Goku ayudando a su esposa.

- Cough, cough, gra... gracias Pan... eres una niña muy buena. Dicho esto Milk dejo caer exhausta su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Es momento de retirarnos, ya no podemos hacer nada mas, vamos a la sala. Dijo Goku muy desanimado.

- Veo que la abuela esta muy mal¿cuando comenzaremos a ver las mejorías en su tratamiento?.

- Lamento decirlo Pan, pero creo que no habrán mejorías. Contesto Goten.

- Pero entonces debe haber algo que podamos hacer, no podemos dejar que la abuela muera. Dijo de nuevo llorando.

- Hay algo, pero podría ser peligros, no lo se. Concluyo Goku.

- ¿Que es abuelito, dilo ya. Si hay una esperanza para la abuela Milk, no debemos dudar un segundo.

- Jajaja, eres una niña muy valiente, pero debes aprender a medir las consecuencias. A lo que me refiero es a las dragon ball, seguramente ya has oído hablar de ellas, de como nos sacaron de infinidades de apuros en el pasado. Pero esta vez no nos encontramos en la misma situación.

- Si, creo que he oído algunas historias de mi papá, son esas esferas que cumplen cualquier deseo¿no es así?.

- así es, pero hemos realizado un pacto, nadie pero absolutamente nadie podría usar las dragon ball nunca mas. Ya hace algunos años, Dende el dios de la tierra, nos advirtió, que el dragon Shen ron, no podría soportar otro deseo, probablemente moriría en el intento y con esto ocurriría algo terrible de lo que no quiso contarnos. Por esta razón hemos decidido, junto con Bulma y su familia de no hacer mas uso de ellas, y es por eso que yo poseo una de ellas, la de cuatro estrellas y Bulma, tiene en su poder la esfera de una estrella.

- Entonces no existe posibilidad de que la abuelita se salve. Exclamo Pan.

- ¿Y es imposible que rompamos esta regla?. Pregunto Goten igualmente preocupado por la vida de su madre.

- Bueno, no soy de esas personas que rompen las reglas fácilmente, pero este no es un caso común y corriente. Todavía no aseguro nada pero si reunimos las esferas y luego preguntamos a Dende quizás halla alguna solución.

- Bien abuelito, sabia que algo se te ocurriría, el héroe del universo no podría defraudarme.

- Muy bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragon. Sonrió Goku al decir estas palabras.

- Tu, Pan, te encargaras de conseguir el radar del dragon de la casa de Bulma. Mientras tanto yo y Goten haremos los preparativos para la salida, buscaremos una esfera por día y como yo y Bulma tenemos una cada uno faltan solo cinco, aunque Goten, debes quedarte a cuidar de tu madre, no podemos dejarla sola, en este momento.

- ¡Yujuuuuuuu!. La abuela va a recuperarse gracias a ti abuelo Goku. Ya mismo iré a la casa de Bulma.

**------------------------- FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 -------------------------**

¿Lindo, feo, divertido, emocionante, monótono, vació, aburrido, atrapante?. ¿Que adjetivo le darías a este fanfic?. Ojala sea de los buenos, puse mucho empeño en él. Si ya te decidiste y quieres que siga escribiendo entonces mándame un review con tu opinión, sugerencia o insulto aquí mismo en Fanfiction. De todas maneras estaré feliz de saber que al menos lo has leído, así que borra esa sonrisa de tu cara porque no serás capaz de hacerme sentir mal.

Realmente les agradezco mucho su tiempo y ojala sea hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. El misterioso guerrero

_**SEGUNDA GENERACION**_

Hola, yo de nuevo, presentándoles el capitulo 2. ¿Les gustó el primero? bueno entonces lean este, parecer que la historia se pone más emocionante. Nada mas; hasta aquí voy yo, nos vemos al final del capitulo. ¡Ah! y muchas gracias por los reviews.

**EL MISTERIOSO GUERRERO**

_-------------- Casa de los Brief --------------_

- ¡¡TOC, TOC! Bra ¿estas ocupada? necesito hablar un momento contigo a solas. Dijo Bulma desde el exterior del cuarto de su hija.

- Si mama, puedes pasar estoy probándome ropa, nada mas.

La puerta se abrió y una muy ansiosa Bulma pasó a través de ella, nerviosa por la respuesta de su hija. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y entrelazando sus manos, comenzó la tediosa conversación, previendo que no seria una tarea fácil.

- Esta bien hija, sabes que yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que le gusta dar charlas reflexivas ni mucho menos, pero esta vez es un poco diferente. Continúo Bulma maquinando sus próximas palabras.

- Mama... Comprendo que estas sensible al igual que todos por lo de Trunks, pero eso no significa, que a mi vaya a pasarme lo mismo. ¿Entiendes?.

- Si, lo se hija, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Vengo hablarte sobre una tarea que quiero que realices después del liceo. Y fue directo a la cuestión.

- No hay problema mama, ¿de que se trata, ¿de asear la casa? ¿o quizás de cortar el pasto?. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre y cuando no esté ocupada, por supuesto .

- ¿Para lo que sea? ¿estas segura?.

- Bueno, sabes mi situación con los libros, estoy en guerra con ellos. No me pidas eso. Contesto defendiéndose por si acaso.

- ¡Jajajaja, no te preocupes no se trata de estudio, se trata sobre trabajo. Necesito que vengas luego de terminar tu horario liceal, a la corp. cápsula, a trabajar en la sección de animales, ya que últimamente se han estado yendo empleados. Suspiro Bulma intentando hacer la situación lo mas real posible.

- ¡¿Yo? ¿trabajar! ¿estas hablando en serio?. No creo que sirva para eso mama.

- No te preocupes, no es nada difícil, tendrás ayuda todo el tiempo y además no estarás sola. Dijo aclarándose la garganta y preparándose para la gran pregunta.

- Era de suponerse ¿no?. ¿Quien me dejaría sola a cargo de una compañía?.

- ¿Entonces quien trabajará conmigo?. ¿Es alguien que conozco?.

- En realidad si la conoces pero no en profundidad. De todos modos estoy segura que te divertirás mucho y te llevaras muy bien con ella.

- ¿Quien es entonces?. Dilo ya de una vez, no des tantas vueltas. Ya un poco ansiosa por todo el preámbulo que había hecho su madre.

- Pan, la muchacha es Pan. Y quedo callada esperando lo que suponía que iba a pasar.

- Oh Pan, si es una muy buena muchacha, de seguro la pasaremos muy bien. No recuerdo claramente su rostro pero la he visto muchas veces en otras secciones de la empresa.

- Ehhhh... no Bra, la mujer de la que hablas no es Pan. A la que yo me refiero es a la hija de Gohan, la nieta de Goku.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeee!. No pensaras que voy a compartir mi empresa con esa inepta. Respondió Bra adueñándose de la corporación.

- La vida es dura hija, y no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere.

- Pero mama, yo soy tu hija, esa Pan no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Bulma aunque dura y perseverante, intento resistir, pero el solo pensar en su querido Trunks hacia que su fuerte voz se desvaneciera lentamente. Ya casi no podía ver a su pequeña Bra tan desconforme con la situación, estaba a punto de desistir, ver a su hija le producía recuerdos de su primer primogénito Trunks

- Pero hija...

- No mama, no iré y aquí se termina el tema.

- Que equivocada que estas pequeña. ¿Como te atreves a hablarle a tu madre en esos modos?. Te crees muy capaz porque tienes quince años ¿no?. Pero te advierto que conmigo no podrás, me obedecerás y te obligare a que hagas lo que tu madre ha dicho. Dijo Vegeta que se encontraba tras la puerta, conociendo a la perfección cual seria el resultado de esa conversación.

- Vegeta, por favor deja que...

- No Bulma, Bra ira a la corp. cápsula por su bien y por el nuestro. Tiene que dejar de una vez por todas que la sangre saiyan fluya en su interior, como la guerrera que es.

- Papa, por favor, sabes que esa chica me pone los nervios de punta, es imposible tratar de entablar una charla decente con ella, no tengo idea que es sobre lo que le gusta hablar.

- Esa no es una razón valida pequeña. Y no sigas intentando porque el príncipe saiyan ha hablado y ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Esta claro?. Mañana luego de clases iras inmediatamente a la corporación. Y si por alguna razón se te ocurre la fatal idea de no obedecer, ya sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer. Concluyo Vegeta parado en el umbral de la puerta, demostrando su autoridad frente a su familia.

- Te odio, papa, te odio. Dijo Bra mientras su madre salía de la habitación, intentando que su hija tuviese tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Fuiste demasiado duro ¿no lo crees? Vegeta.

- No seas tonta mujer, es solo una niña, debe saber quien es el que manda aquí. Si viviera en el planeta Vegita lo único que podría hacer es acatar órdenes, como lo hacían todas las mujeres.

- Ok, pero recuerda que tú hogar es ahora el planeta tierra, y las reglas han cambiado, especialmente las referidas a relaciones humanas. Como ya te has dado cuenta aquí trabajamos en equipo para que todo tenga una rápida solución.

- Que tonterías, en el planeta Vegita es donde se trabaja realmente en equipo, aquí solo alardean de como se deberían aplicar las reglas, pero nunca llegan a los hechos. Los humanos son seres verdaderamente débiles en todos los sentidos.

- Basta ya, estoy harta de escuchar tus quejas sobre este planeta día tras día, acepta de una vez que es el único lugar que tienes para vivir y agradece a Dende que tienes una familia como nosotros que te ama, y que nunca te abandonara. Tapándose la cara con ambas manos, Bulma corrió a su habitación sentida por todos los golpes que le había propinado la vida esos últimos años. Vegeta sin vacilar fue tras ella, viendo como su relación se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos sin hacer un mínimo movimiento para evitarlo. Para el saiyan estos últimos años también habían sido los peores de su vida, a causa de todos los obstáculos que había tenido que atravesar. Muchas veces había pensado que seria de su vida si nunca hubiese llegado a la tierra. Quizás estaría al mando de un gran imperio, con el cual siempre había soñado. O por otro lado podría estar disfrutando los mejores años de su vida en el infierno gozando de las más crueles torturas despojado de su hermoso cuerpo. En fin, esto nunca lo sabría, sin embargo era una pregunta que muy a menudo se paseaba por los rincones de su cabeza, inconscientemente tratando de rotomar su vida de luchador. Ciertamente extrañaba demasiado la acción, aunque ya no le provocaba placer asesinar y destruir como es sus mejores tiempos, de todas formas el espíritu combativo es algo que los saiyans traen muy arraigado en cada célula imposible de negar y esperando el mejor momento para resurgir furioso.

Despejando su mente por un instante, un grito fue lo único que pudo oírse entre los fuertes llantos de Bulma y Bra. Vegeta estaba a punto de estallar, ya no podía retener tanto dolor, su ki aumentaba desconmensuradamente y a altas velocidades. Su pelo comenzaba a tornarse dorado cuando de repente el fuerte sonido del timbre lo liberó de su estado.

- ¿Donde estoy?. Por Dios, Bulma ¿estas bien?. Preguntó Vegeta desconcertado mientras golpeaba la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Snif, snif, si estoy bien, un poco confundida, por favor necesito solo un momento.

- Esta bien, alguien viene, voy a ver quien es, luego quiero hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches.

Saliendo al jardín, Vegeta pudo darse cuenta que Pan se encontraba tras la reja esperando impaciente la respuesta a su llamada.

- Entra pequeña, esta abierto. Grito el saiyan sin ni siquiera acercarse.

- Gracias señor Vegeta. Respondió Pan sonriendo inevitablemente.

Al entrar a la casa inmediatamente fue capaz de percibir la densa atmósfera que flotaba en el interior. Estaba claro que algo había sucedido. Por un momento pensó en la llegada del tal Trunks, pero en ese caso se respiraría felicidad. De todas formas decidió no preguntar e ir directamente al propósito de su visita,

- Bueno enana, ¿Que es lo que quieres?. Dijo el saiyan aun un poco aturdido por el mal trago de hacia unos segundos.

- ¿Se siente bien señor Vegeta?. Lo noto algo extraño.

- No te metas en lo que no te interesa y di de una vez la razón por la que has venido.

- No es necesario que me hable de ese modo. He venido para hablar con su esposa Bulma. ¿Se encuentra desocupada?. La niña aunque respetuosa no permitía destratos a su persona. A Vegeta en particular le gustaba mucho esa actitud desafiante de Pan. La misma actitud que le había atraído de su actual esposa Bulma...

- En este momento Bulma no puede atenderte. Es mejor que vengas en otro momento.

- No Vegeta. Estoy aquí, ya me siento mejor. Interrumpió su esposa con los ojos hinchados, símbolo de un profundo llanto.

- Hola Bulma. ¿Como estas?.

- Bien, muy bien. ¿En que puedo ayudarte Pan?.

- Bueno, intentaré ser breve, pero tiene que ver con las bolas del dragón.

- Yo me retiro, hasta luego. Dijo Vegeta caminando en dirección a la cápsula de entrenamiento.

- Prosigue, presiento que puedo ayudarte. Los ojos de Bulma cambiaron su mirada, se notaba interesada.

- En conclusión, necesito que me prestes la esfera que tienes bajo tu poder.

- Pero, habíamos acordado con Goku que...

- Si, estoy al tanto de eso, ya hable con el abuelo acerca del tema y me dijo que no te preocupes, no permitiremos nada malo ocurra.

- Entonces Goku esta involucrado en esto...

- Si, pero es para una causa noble, no pediremos bienes materiales ni nada parecido, solo diremos a Shen Ron que cure a mi abuelita.

- ¿Milk? ¿te refieres a Milk?. No sabía que estaba enferma.

- Así es, hace unos meses comenzó a sentirse mal y ahora ha empeorado, ya no existe tratamiento capaz de aliviarla, mucho menos curarla, ya hemos probado todo. Bajando la cabeza Pan sugirió el estado en el que se encontraba su abuela.

- Lo lamento mucho, Milk no se merece algo como eso.

- Por esa razón hemos acordado hacer lo imposible por salvarla. Solo necesito que me des la esfera y el radar del dragón para buscar las faltantes.

- Esperame un momento, de seguro están en el garaje, tirados por algún lado. No me tardo.

Pan se quedo sola, en esa inmensa casa, tantas puertas y ventanas, ¿como eran capaces de recordar cada rincón? se preguntaba la muchacha, mientras recorría los pasillos husmeando tras cada puerta.

Que baño tan maravilloso. Pensó Pan al ver las dimensiones y el lujo de la habitación. Siguiendo su camino e intentando ver la cápsula de entrenamiento de Vegeta se detuvo al oír unos débiles sollozos. ¿Quien podría ser? volvió a decir a si misma.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Grito desde el exterior. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?. Volvió a insistir.

- ¿Puedes oírme?.

- Ya déjame en paz. Y abriendo la puerta bruscamente, Bra se encontró a su peor pesadilla frente a sus ojos.

- Solo quería ayudarte. Dijo Pan cambiando su actitud al ver que era Bra la que estaba allí.

- No necesito tu ayuda, vete de mi casa ya me basta con verte la cara todos los días en la corporación.

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

- ¿Que no lo sabes?. Entonces pasare a contarte de seguro tampoco estarás de acuerdo. Una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujo en su rostro.

- Pues dilo ya. No tengo tiempo que perder.

- Pan, Pan, ya he encontrado la esfera y el radar, baja pronto. Bulma ya se había percatado que su hija y pan estaban hablando y no en muy buenos términos. Al sentir del garaje el volumen de la conversación, apuro su paso para llegar pronto e impedir el completo desarme del plan de Gohan. ¿Quien sabe que podría llegar a hacer la pequeña Pan?. Era una muchacha muy impulsiva, casi imposible de controlar.

- Creo que tengo que irme, adiós. Dijo Pan, dando la vuelta, enfrentando una gran escalera.

- Espera , no te olvides lo que te he dicho, cuando llegues a tu casa te darás cuenta que es verdad. Termino Bra cerrando vigorosamente la puerta, sin saludar como corresponde.

- Maldita estupida, ya veras un día de estos, te haré comer esos malos modales que tienes. Esta frase se repitió todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Bulma.

- ¿En que piensas Pan?. Pregunto la mujer intentando averiguar si Bra ya había abierto la boca.

- En nada Bulma, en nada. A propósito, ¿conseguiste la esfera y el radar?. Cambiando de tema.

- Si aquí están, pero parece ser que el radar esta dañado. Lo mejor será que me lo dejes hasta mañana, ya veremos alguna forma de encontrarnos.

- Ok, entonces hasta mañana y muchas gracias señora Bulma.

- De nada y sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí. Aunque Bra no piense lo mismo jajaja.

- Adiós. Concluyo la chica y salio al jardín para llegar como habitualmente volando a su casa. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido ver la cápsula de entrenamiento. Aunque no seria un problema serio si aceptaba la propuesta de su padre. En fin, inicio el despegue y solo pudo pensar en el estado de su abuela, pobre de ella, y pobre Gohan que mal se sentiría si se enterara la grave situación que afrontaba toda la familia. Pero de todos modos ya estaba decidido, nadie le contaría nada hasta que algo relevante pasara, ya sea bueno o malo. Su silueta sosteniendo la bola de dragón se perdió en el horizonte mientras caía la tarde, su próxima y última parada seria su casa, ya era hora de descasar.

_-------------- Casa de Gohan --------------_

- Esta noche dará inicio el comienzo de mi investigación, por fin podré empezar con mi tan revolucionario experimento, aunque debo tener mucha cautela en lo que hago, nadie puedo enterarse, ni siquiera mi familia. Ya no puedo esperar más. Pensaba para si mismo.

- Gohan cariño ¿que haces en el altillo? ¿necesitas ayuda?.

- No Videl, no te preocupes no es nada importante. Si me descubre estoy frito, debo ser más cuidadoso en esto. Volvió a pensar.

- Esta bien, Gohan. Respondió Videl, preocupada por las extrañas actitudes de su marido. Su comportamiento era preocupante, ya hacían varios días que no tenía ningún deseo de estar con ella, y más aun hacia cinco horas que le había pedido hilo y agujas y no salía del altillo. La joven Videl no quería pensar que su marido ya no la deseaba, y mucho menos que tenía otras tendencias. Pero lo pensaba. y no podía dejar de hacerlo. ¿Cual era la solución?. Lo mejor será hablar con el, si, eso es lo mejor. Pero ¿como puedo decírselo?.

- Muy bien, con esta tela roja podré hacer algo, no será la mejor obra de arte del mundo, pero que mas da, yo soy un científico no un costurero. Tomando la aguja entre sus dedos, con mucha dificultad intento coser lo que probablemente seria un traje.

Pasadas unas dos horas, ya estaba casi terminado, no lucia atractivo, y para colmo era mucho peor que el traje del gran saiyaman, a pesar de todo no era el traje el punto importante de la investigación, solo serviría como medio para obtener lo que en realidad necesitaba.

Bajando por las escaleras, Gohan cerró con llave la puerta al altillo, para que nadie pudiera husmear en sus cosas.

- Mi amor, has terminado, estaba deseosa de verte.

- Yo también, amor. ¿Por que no preparas la cena? ha sido un día muy duro.

- Enseguida Gohan. Videl pudo ver como se escabullía entre sus manos, evitándola una vez más.

PAF, un ruido en el salón principal que resonó en toda la casa. Era Pan que a pesar de su advertencia había regresado en hora para la cena cargando la esfera del dragón de una estrella. Rápidamente escondió la bola detrás de un sillón para que nadie pudiera descubrir el destino que se le tenia asignado.

- Hija has venido, ¿acaso la abuela Milk no ha podido hacerte una deliciosa comida?.

- No mama. Solo se limito a contestar brevemente, su madre tampoco estaba al tanto de la situación.

- Pan has regresado antes de lo esperado. ¿Que ha pasado?. Pregunto su padre a la vez que la abrazaba y regalaba un cariñoso beso.

- Nada papa, solo que estaba muy aburrida.

- Oh, bueno. ¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que te propuse esta mañana?.

- En realidad no, pero tengo una leve sospecha que Bra tiene algo que ver en esto.

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿con quien has hablado?. Pregunto absorto Gohan.

- He tenido que ir a la casa de Bulma, y la muy estupida casi me hecha de su casa en medio de un ataque de nervios.

- Entonces es tiempo de decirte la verdad.

- ¿Verdad? ¿Que verdad?.

- Que el trabajo en la corporación no solo tiene propósitos de trabajo en si mismo, quiero que compartas un tiempo con Bra, en el laboratorio, en la sección de animales. Recuerden que ustedes dos son las últimas saiyans y estará en sus manos la protección del planeta. Es necesario que comiencen a llevarse bien y aprendan la una de la otra.

- Ja, así que a eso se debe la reacción de Bra, por primera estoy de acuerdo en algo con ella. Creo que esta de mas decir que no acepto tu idiota propuesta.

- Pan, tienes que entender, no puedes vivir negando el mundo que te rodea, debes saber relacionarte con delicadeza en vez de con esos malos modos. Ciertamente pareces hija de Vegeta.

- Nunca mas digas eso, papa. Acto seguido tapo su boca, el instinto no le había permitido ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

- ¿Por que dices eso?. Pregunto extrañado su padre.

- Es que detesto a ese tipo, es tan arrogante... De hecho Vegeta le provocaba algo a la niña que no sabia como controlarlo. No podía descifrar tampoco que clase de sentimientos eran, pero estaba segura que rechazo no estaba incluido en la lista. Muchas veces parecía admiración, pero cuando se acercaba a él una lucha en su interior se desataba. Encarnizada en punga, la negación y el amor, combatían de par en par, resultando siempre triunfante la primera, aunque no deshaciéndose completamente del amor, el cual se mezclaba con el capricho para pasar desapercibida. En fin, era casi imposible que una niña de doce pudiera competir con una mujer, bella, inteligente, y lo mas importante ligada a Vegeta por un lazo matrimonial.

Que desgracia, para Pan Vegeta había sido su primer amor, y el causante de la frustración y enfado con el mundo por no poder conseguir lo querido. Quizás al príncipe le haya pasado lo mismo cuando joven; pensaba ella en las noches cuando se le hacia dificultoso sumirse en un encantador sueño acompañada de su anhelado amor.

- Eso creí. Dijo su padre temiendo la realidad.

- Volviendo a lo nuestro, déjame decirte que no permitiré que me desobedezcas, te ordeno a que vayas a la corporación cápsula, y aquí acaba el tema.

- ¡Mpfh!. Como quieras, pero te arrepentirás de haberme obligado a ir. Dentro de tres días me querrán fuera de la empresa, como no te lo imaginas. Prepárate para el descenso en tu reputación papa.

- No se te ocurra cometer barbaridades Pan, estas jugando con el trabajo de tu padre, tenlo siempre en cuenta. Replico Videl que se mantenía atenta a la ávida charla.

- Creo que tienes razón, al fin y al cabo, gracias al sueldo de mi papa puedo comer cada día. Pero que no quepa duda que estaré fuera de esa empresa en menos de lo que puedes pronunciar Vegeta.

- ¿El que?. Reacciono Gohan al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Que tiene de malo la palabra vegetal?. Dijo Pan haciéndose la tonta, mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto.

- ¿Ya te vas, Pan? ¿no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?. Pregunto Videl simultáneamente colocando un vaso y un plato adicional a la mesa.

- No mama, hoy no tengo hambre, creo que voy a descansar. Respondió la joven luchadora.

- Pan... tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Hablo Gohan con una voz fría y preocupante, tornando el ambiente tenso.

- Dime papa.

- ¿Que sabes de tu abuela?. Hace varios días que no hablo con ella, ya ni siquiera me llama.

- Ehhhhh. es que... lo que pasa es que la abuela esta muy ocupada, si eso muy ocupada. Respondió con una voz quebradiza capaz de percibir el nerviosismo de la chica.

- Aja, así que esta muy ocupada para hacerle una simple llamada a su hijo. Muy bien, entonces mañana mismo estoy en la montaña Paoz para averiguar lo que realmente le sucede. Dijo Gohan probando a su hija, sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

- ¡NO PAPA!... Digo... no es necesario que vayas hasta allá, yo misma le diré mañana que te haga una llamada telefónica ¿si?.

- Yo, sin embargo tengo muchas ganas de verla, por lo tanto, ni tu ni nadie impedirá que la visite mañana. Tema concluido.

- Pero papa...

- Nada Pan, ya esta decidido. Y vete a tu cuarto por mentirle tan descaradamente a tu padre y hacerlo para colmo tan mal. Pan sin rebatir, cerró su puerta y al mismo tiempo pudo sentirse la música lo mas alto posible intentando desconectarse del mundo. Aunque a ella no le gustaba hacer eso lo utilizaba como un escape a todos los problemas. Pero tanto intento escapar que olvido la pequeña e insignificante bola de dragón.

- Esta niña, no comprendo de donde saca todas esas actitudes, de esta casa de seguro no provienen, porque lo único que comparte con nosotros son las noches mientras duerme. Y en la casa de mi padre, bueno ya conozco como es la situación allá. No me lo explico...

Luego de una opípara pero callada cena la joven pareja se dispuso a descansar como de costumbre.

Pero Gohan, sin embargo tenía otros planes en mente...

- Buaaaaa, que sueño que tengo hoy. Dijo Videl abrazando a su marido.

- Ve a acostarte cariño, yo termino las ultimas tares, no te preocupes.

- Te esperare muy ansiosa, en la cama. Dijo susurrándole al oído.

- Ehhh, discúlpame pero hoy debo quedarme en el altillo trabajando un poco mas, sabes que es muy importante.

- Oh... muy bien, te veo mañana. Contesto ella claramente disgustada por el comportamiento del saiyan.

- Perdóname cariño, por favor. Haciendo una guiñada, pudiendo desprender solamente una débil sonrisa el rostro demacrado de Videl.

Rápidamente acabo can las pocas obligaciones de ama de casa que quedaban y subió sigilosamente para que nadie se percatara de sus acciones. Flotando llego al altillo, donde se encontraba montado un humilde laboratorio, lleno de aparatos, extraños y planos esparcidos por cada rincón de la habitación. Sin detenerse a pensar tomo una especie de artefacto que coloco alrededor de su cintura con demasiados botones como para poder contarlos, y el tan horrendo traje rojo que había confeccionado con sus mejores intenciones.

Se cambio de ropa, vistiéndose con el famoso traje que le cubría completamente, haciendo irreconocible la imagen del saiyan, se arreglo la gran capucha y...¡listo! el nuevo guerrero estaba preparado.

Sin esperar mas se aproximo a la ventana y levitando suavemente comenzó a volar a través de esta, aumentando luego la velocidad, al ver que su casa ya no estaba al alcance de su vista.

- Ojala que esto funcione... Dijo incrementando la velocidad mientras oprimía un botón capaz de hacer irreconocible su ki.

**------------------------- FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 -------------------------**

¿Y? ¿que les pareció?. Yo digo que todavía no empezó la historia, esperen a ver lo que les tengo preparado... ¡jijiji!. En serio, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así dejen reviews, en caso que la respuesta sea negativa, igual dejen reviews porque me ayuda a mejorar.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, bye bye.

**Gowan **


	3. El primer encuentro

_**SEGUNDA GENERACION**_

Hello, it's me Gowan. ¿Cómo están?. Yo muy bien, gracias supongo que estarían esperando el capitulo 3, aquí lo tienen entonces. No se sorprendan, porque seguirán apareciendo nuevos misterios y personajes, creo que este fanfic va para largo... Como siempre digo nos vemos al final del capitulo. Me olvidaba de algo...me sorprendió que algunos de los lectores que dejan reviews me comunicaran que la idea de una relación entre Vegeta y Pan es algo que no se esperaban, no les voy a decir que va a suceder con esa historia pero les recuerdo que este fanfic no es lemon ni nada por el estilo.

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Ya era tarde y ambos saiyans se encontraban exhaustos al cabo del día. Goku por su parte se había pasado buscando la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas. La tenia tan bien escondida que no recordaba donde se encontraba, fue necesario dar vuelta la casa entera para descubrir que todo el tiempo había estado confundida con un adorno en lo alto de un gran armario. Pero en realidad lo que hacia que Goku y Goten perdieran sus fuerzas sobremanera, era el estado en el que se encontraba Milk. Era extremadamente doloroso verla sufrir, no era capaz de decir frases coherentes a causa de la alta fiebre. Solo descansaba cuando se le estabilizaba con un calmante que ya no comenzaba a surtir debidamente su efecto.

Desgraciadamente se necesitaba un milagro para salvar a la buena mujer, y toda su familia estaba a cargo de poder llevar a cabo tal bendición.

Goten aunque pendiente de las necesidades de su querida madre, tenia otro tipo de obligaciones que atender, esas eran su esposa y su pequeña hija Giny. El joven matrimonio no tenia mas que un año de casados, y Maron estaba muy feliz con esto aunque no pudiera disfrutar al máximo, sus días como le hubiera gustado. Maron, la pequeña hija fruto de la pareja, tenia tan solo cuatro años, cuando todavía no estaba nada formalizado entre ellos. El embarazo cayo de repente a ambos y sus respectivas familias, pero sin embargo fue tomado con muchísima alegría, ya que suponía una fuerte unión entre Goku y Krillin, haciéndolos al mismo tiempo abuelos, aunque el saiyan ya había vivido ese tipo de experiencias.

Krillin al comienzo no se mostraba, muy conforme con la relación de los chicos, no aceptaba que su joven hija Maron estuviera con alguien tan mayor a ella. En realidad solo se llevaban cinco años, pero en fin, ya saben como son los padres de hijas mujeres. La situación fue aflojando a medida que paso el tiempo, pero la mala fama del chico volvió a poner las cosas tensas con Krillin y su madre A-18, que no perdía ocasión para lanzarle una serie de advertencias, que dejaban a Goten atemorizado de lo que podía ser capaz esa mujer. Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que una noche al joven saiyan se le ocurrió proponerle casamiento luego de una romántica cena a luz de velas. Fue ahí cuando comenzó el calvario; cada detalle para la boda era supervisado de cerca por Milk y Krillin, los cuales la mayoría de las veces terminaban enfadándose, por insignificantes adornos que no hacían mas ocupar lugar. Mientras tanto Goku y A-18 comenzaron a conocerse, a contarse sus historias, y relatarse sus peleas. Con Goku A-18 comenzó a entender el significado de los chistes, para así poder reírse cuando escuchaba uno, también aprendió a escuchar y hacer amigos. No cabe duda que Goku era una gran persona pensaba la androide. Él había sido su segundo amigo después de Krillin, y apreciaba mucho al saiyan por ser el mejor amigo de su esposo, aunque le costara demostrarlo. Lentamente su relación fue creciendo, con discusiones, risas, y hasta Milk se había encariñado con la pareja, realmente todos se llevaban muy bien. Parecía ser que el tema boda estaba finalizado con el inicio de la luna de miel. Pero otro mas importante comenzó... ¿quien se quedaría cuidando de Giny?.

Largas horas de discusiones sobre quienes serian los mas indicados para cuidar de la niña, contando las horas semanales que cada matrimonio de abuelos pasaba con Giny. Mientras tanto Goku y la androide no perdían oportunidad para disfrutar de las tardes ignorando por completo los embrollos en que se habían metido los celosos abuelos. Al fin y al cabo los vencedores fueron A- 18 y Krillin, los cuales estaban muy felices con esa decisión, no dejando de complacer a la pequeña saiyan en lo que sea que se antojaba. Esto llevo a que Giny no quisiera irse jamás de la casa de sus abuelos maternos, lo que llevo a que la Kame house estuviera desbordante en numero de personas pero mas alegre que nunca con ese pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia. Gracias a esto Goten y Maron decidieron mudarse permanentemente con Krillin, A-18, El maestro Roshi, y la tortuga, que a pesar de sus incontables años seguía con vida como si nada. La casa por lo tanto debió ser ampliada, agregando dos habitaciones mas, las cuales no hacían la diferencia a la humilde Kame house.

Goten agotado luego de un feroz día de andanzas se disponía a descansar placidamente junto a su familia. Largas distancias recorría cada día yendo desde su casa a la montaña.

- Este camino se vuelve mas monótono día a día, o quizás sea la angustia la que me hace ver todo tan opaco. Pensaba el hijo menor de Goku a la vez que dejaba escapar un gran bostezo.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, será mejor que aumente la velocidad un poco. Dijo él mientras un aura color dorado aparecía a su alrededor.

- Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no me transformaba Jajaja, ya casi no recordaba como hacerlo.

Entonces un extraño sonido resonó en el amplio bosque donde sobrevolaba.

- Maldición, a pesar de ser un saiyan esos estúpidos ruidos de la noche todavía me atemorizan.

Acto seguido un débil Ki comenzó a detectarse.

- Animales..., malditos animales. Se detuvo a investigar lo que sucedía.

- Perece ser que el bosque esta agitado esta noche. Fue entonces cuando extraños sonidos comenzaron a escucharse mas y mas cerca del saiyan.

- Por dios, ¿que ese sonido y ese Ki que se acercan?. Estoy seguro que eso no puede ser un simple animal de bosque. Dijo deteniéndose completamente y adoptando la posición de defensa mientras desde el cielo intentaba en vano ver a trabes de la oscura maleza.

- ¡Maldito, sal quienquiera que seas!. No te tengo miedo. Grito desde lo alto.

La oscura noche no dejaba ver claridad, ni siquiera un metro adelante, la luz de luna y las estrellas, parecía haber desaparecido por el efecto de las gigantescas nubes negras que anunciaban una estrepitosa tormenta.

Decenas de pájaros volaron espantados alejándose de los frondosos árboles. Y otra vez los sonidos comenzaron a escucharse claramente.

- Sal de ahí, rufián.

- Si eso es lo que quieres... Se escucho desde lo mas profundo de los matorrales.

Entonces una gran silueta se desplazo por entre los árboles, con rápidos movimientos, incapaces de ser vistos por el ojo humano.

- Rayos, es una presencia muy poderosa, no puedo ver a donde se ha ido. Dijo Goten volteando desesperadamente a los lados intentando divisar su objetivo.

- Si no eres constante en tu entrenamiento, iras perdiendo tu fuerza gradualmente. Supongo que sabias eso ¿no?.

- Pi... ¿Picoro?. ¿Realmente eres tu?.

- El mismo, y veo que a causa de este largo periodo de paz has flaqueado en tus habilidades. Cuando pequeño prometías mucho mas de lo que ahora eres.

- Y yo puedo ver tu sigues tan hiriente como siempre, ¿no es así?.

- Ja, te sorprenderías al ver el gran poder de Picoro, he aumentado considerablemente mis fuerzas gracias a mi duro entrenamiento.

- No has cambiado nada, no sorprenden tus palabras. Dijo suspirando Goten, mientras una pequeña presencia se colaba en sus radares.

- ¿Lo sientes?. Alguien mas esta en ese bosque.

- ¿Eeeeeeeeh?. No, no siento nada. Respondió mientras el sudor comenzaba a emanar con mas rapidez.

- Es muy claro, pon mas atención y podrás detectarlo. Insistió el empecinado Saiyan.

- Que muchacho mas obstinado es será mejor que le indique retirarse. Pensó el namekiano.

- Makins, lotun yetre niomin. Pronuncio en namekiano y momentos mas tarde la presencia desapareció por completo.

- ¿Que? parece que se ha ido. Aunque no parecía el ki de un animal, es demasiado extraño... Dedujo Goten mientras rascaba su mentón.

- ¿Que saiyan mas imbecil?. Pero gracias a él no ha sido descubierto. Volvió a pensar Picoro.

- Se fue, su presencia desapareció de repente. Nunca había un animal que pudiera hacer eso...

- Jajaja. te lo dije desde un principio, no existía ninguna presencia extraña. Yo me hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato si así hubiera sido.

- Mmmm, creo que tienes razón. ¿Pero que haces tu por aquí a estas horas de la noche?.

- Nada en realidad, solo entrenaba como de costumbre.

- Muy bien, debo irme tengo una familia que me espera llegar, ya se me ha hecho muy tarde.

- ¿Familia? ¿tu? ¿que tonta pudo haber caído en tus redes?.

- Mucho cuidado Maron no es ninguna tonta... Dijo enfadado el Saiyajin.

- Maron ¿Eh?... Supongo que debe ser otra inútil terrestre.

- Maron es la hija de Krillin y A-18, ¿no la recuerdas?. Estuvo en el torneo de las artes marciales, el primero después de la aparición de Majin Buu y si mal no lo recuerdo en el anterior también.

- No, no la recuerdo, de todas formas ese enano no puede haberle heredado ninguna cualidad, sin embargo su madre, por lo menos sabia mantener una batalla.

- Definitivamente no has cambiado nada, la soledad te ha vuelto mas osco, pero reconozco que la maldad en tu corazón ha desaparecido como lo dice mi papá, no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste por Trunks y por mi cuando tuviste que entrenarnos para la pelea contra Majin Buu.

- No te confundas estúpido saiyajin, yo, Picoro formo parte de la familia del mal, y nunca dejare de pertenecer a ella. En el infierno ya tengo reservado mi lugar, nada en este mundo puede hacer que eso cambie, ni siquiera ustedes los súper poderosos saiyan que creen saberlo todo.

- Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo... ven a vernos pronto, estoy seguro que a papá y Gohan les encantaría volver a verte después de tantos años.

- Quizás lo haga, pero no olvides decirle a tu padre que la próxima vez que me cruce con él deberá enfrentarse a mi, todavía me debe la revancha por aquel viejo duelo.

- Te aseguro que le encantara oír eso, no te preocupes se lo diré en cuanto pueda.

- Adiós Goten, dile a tu hermano Gohan que estuviste conmigo, infórmale que pronto recibirá mi visita.

- Hecho. Hasta la vista. Dijo despegando a mayor velocidad, desapareciendo en la inmensidad de la noche.

- Este muchacho se ha vuelto demasiado débil, quizás tenga alguna oportunidad contra Goku si es que él también ha cesado sus practicas.

- Señor... señor Picoro ¿se ha ido el joven?. Dijo una voz lúgubre entre los arbustos.

- Se ha ido, puedes salir. Gracias a Dende no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia. Deberías estar avergonzado, todo lo que te he ensañado ha sido en vano.

- No señor Picoro se equivoca, he aprendido muy bien todas sus técnicas.

- Si es así entonces demuéstralo de una vez por todas. Entrenar a Gohan fue mucho mas fácil, no pensé que me dieras tanto trabajo, pequeño.

- Le ruego me disculpe, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en superar sus pruebas, lamento n colmar sus expectativas. Contesto el misterioso individuo.

- Deja de pedir disculpas, en la iglesia puedes confesarte si quieres pero aquí estas para entrenar y lo mas duro posible ¿entendido?.

- Si señor, pero tengo solo una ultima pregunta. ¿cual es el propósito de mi entrenamiento?

- Eso no te incumbe, enano. Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Conocer a los saiyans es el primer paso, como ves el que hemos encontrado hace unos segundos se llama Goten, es el mas débil de todos, pero eso no significa que sea presa fácil, puede derrotarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no estas adecuadamente entrenado.

- Entonces tendré que enfrentarme a él... Contesto el individuo.

- No mas preguntas es hora que entrenes... ¡JA! ¡PELEA!. Grito Picoro mientras se lanzaba hacia el sujeto sin dudar.

- ¡Espere señor Picoro!. Y adoptó la posición defensiva comenzando nuevamente el duro entrenamiento.

Goten por su parte continuo su camino a casa contento por haberse encontrado luego de tantos años con uno de los aliados mas importantes de los guerreros Z, Picoro. El cual continuaba incambiado, manteniendo su firmeza, actuando como si nada le importara, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a preguntar por su inolvidable aprendiz Gohan, y su eterno rival Goku. Pensando todo esto no disminuía su vuelo y tampoco se daba cuanta que algo extraño ocurría a su alrededor.

- Me alegra mucho haber vuelto a ver a Picoro, a papá y a Gohan les encantara escuchar sobre él. Luego de la aparición de Uub nunca mas supimos nada. Y pensar que ya hacen casi diez años de eso... Pensaba el saiyan.

A pesar de la alta velocidad a la cual viajaba el Saiyan, alguien igualaba su habilidad sin mayor esfuerzo siguiéndolo sigilosamente. Con un rápido movimiento desplegando un gran espectáculo de destrezas aprovecho entonces un descuido de Goten y el misterioso guerrero se poso delante de su figura dejando atónito al joven luchador.

- ¿Quie... quien diablos eres?. Dijo mientras su pulso aumentaba.

- Mi nombre no es relevante para ti. Continuo el luchador mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

- Pero ¿que quieres?. No tengo razones para pelear contigo. Te daré lo que quieras pero déjame ir, mi familia me espera. Dijo temiendo por su vida, sabiendo que no se encontraba en correcta forma, para luchar.

- Si no quieres luchar contra mi, entonces tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias. Elige; la decisión esta en tus manos.

- Basura, no se te ocurra tocar a mi familia o tendrás que vértelas con un saiyan.

- Ohh, así que eres un saiyan, justo lo que necesitaba para probar mis fuerzas. Adelanta en guardia.

- ¿Como es que sabes de mi raza? los humanos no tienen noción de nuestra existencia.

- ¿Entonces crees soy humano?. Primer error de nuestro encuentro. Adelante no quiero mas charlas, pelea.

- Maldito... cuando acabe contigo descubriré quien eres ni siquiera esa ridícula capa evitara que vea tu rostro.

- Inténtalo entonces. aquí estoy esperando. Contesto el luchador, mientras presionaba un botón en cinturón muy extravagante.

El viento se detuvo por un momento, ambos peleadores quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, esperando que el oponente hiciera el primer movimiento. Los segundos eran eternos, y ninguno de ellos atacaba. La mirada de Goten se veía preocupada, presentía que no ganaría esa pelea, los movimientos que había visto estaban fuera de su alcance, el no era el rival adecuado, lamentaba haber abandonado el entrenamiento y también no haber escuchado las sabias palabras de su padre. ya no había nada que hacer, pelear era la única opción, y era necesario ganar, la vida de su esposa e hija estaban en peligro.

Por su parte el guerrero misterioso, reía bajo su capucha roja, una sonrisa que escondía nerviosismo. Su intención no era lastimar a Goten, pero era necesario luchar contra él, era parte de su investigación.

Al fin uno decidió atacar, Goten que se encontraba desesperado opto por dar el primer golpe.

Volando rápidamente Goten intento encestar un puñetazo pero el luchador con un rápido movimiento se poso a sus espaldas.

- Jajajaja. ¿De esa manera piensas salvar a tu preciosa hija?. No le gustara encontrarse a su padre muerto al lado de su cama a la mañana ¿no crees?.

- Eres un maldito bastardo, ya te dije que no podrás acercarte a mi familia.

- Si sigues luchando de esa forma, te aseguro que estaré en la Kame house antes de le que crees.

- No te atreverías, grrr... ¿como sabes donde vivo?.

- Conozco todo acerca de ti; todo.

Goten entonces acertó un codazo que pego en las costillas del guerrero provocando un dolor intenso.

- Creo que no sabias que cuando un saiyan se enfurece su fuerza aumenta considerablemente.

- Créeme que si lo sabia, solo me confié pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez que ataque.

Goten dio un salto atrás, alejándose de su rival Ambos retomaron su pose de batalla. Gohan pulsaba de nuevo otro botón en su inentendible artefacto. Por otro lado su hermano no podía pensar mas que en la integridad de su familia, temía por la vida de cada miembro, la imaginación le hacia ver cosas que desearía nunca haber pensado. Tenia el deber de ganar la pelea, no cabía duda que pondría todo si para alcanzar dicha meta.

Gohan que gracias a sus avanzados conocimientos tecnológicos, pasaba desapercibido frente a la presencia de su hermano menor, no dudaba de su fuerza y capacidades. Solo rogaba a Dios que nada malo le pasara a Goten, eso nunca se lo perdonaría, por esa simple razón debía ser prudente en cada movimiento, mientras intentaba que su hermanito sacara todo su poder, que demostrara su furia, y cualquier método era valido para llevarlo a eso, hasta amenazar la vida de su sobrina; cuando eso ocurriera solo en ese momento se terminaría la tortura. Parecía un trabajo fácil pero luchar contra Goten, miembro de su propia familia, no lo era. Muchas veces, a causa de esto, se había lamentado de porque continuar con un capricho, porque eso era, nada mas que un capricho, aunque reconocía que la información a obtener seria de vital importancia para la ya casi extinguida estirpe Saiyajin.

Impaciente y tenso eran los adjetivos que definían exactamente al peleador rojo en ese preciso instante. Aunque su boca reflejaba una leve sonrisa Gohan podía sentir como el sudor corría por su frente.

- ¿No piensas atacar?. No me digas que te has rendido así de fácil; pensé que me darías una pelea un poco mas entretenida. Provoco Gohan no perdiendo de vista cada movimiento de Goten.

- Ya veras cuando te tenga en mis manos, desearas nunca haber hablado estupideces. Dijo apretando el puño.

- Ja, demuéstramelo entonces...

Nuevamente Goten fue quien inicio el combate, lanzando una serie de patadas y puñetazos incapaces de ser contados, no dio en su objetivo. Gohan era mucho mas rápido y hábil en cuanto a peleas se trataba. Reaccionando velozmente su hermano mayor se alejo a una considerable distancia.

- Te enseñare como se acierta un buen golpe, pon atención.

Diciendo esto, y haciendo uso de su grandiosa velocidad, se transporto delante del hijo menor de Goku, encestando un potente rodillazo en el abdomen que dejo paralizado al pobrecillo.

- Q...Q... que poder... Fue lo que atino a decir mientras caía al suelo desapareciendo entre los enormes árboles.

- ¿Goten?. Ya te has cansado. Tengo mas que ensañarte... ¿Goten?. Su rostro comenzó a vislumbrar un horrible final, su querido hermano podría estar herido gravemente a causa de tal feroz ataque.

El silencio era abrumador, parecía no tener final. La ansiada respuesta tardaba demasiado, y la situación se había tornado insoportable.

- Maldición, maldición. ¿Como es posible que Goten haya caído con un golpe tan mediocre? mis cálculos no pueden haber estado tan errados... Pensaba apretando los dientes cada vez con mas fuerza.

- ¡Ka... me...ka...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaa!. Un sórdido grito pudo oírse seguido de una intermitente luz celeste que salía del bosque destrozando lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¿Que?... ¡Aaaaaaah!. El ataque lo tomo por sorpresa, fuertemente golpeo en su espalda quemando parte de su vestimenta. La rapidez de la técnica no permitió que Gohan se percatara de esta, quedando completamente desprotegido. Acto seguido cayo a tierra tardando en ponerse de nuevo en pie.

- ¿Ahora entiendes lo que un súper saiyan puede hacer?. Dijo Goten ya transformado rodeado por un aura dorada.

- Me... tomaste po.. por sorpresa. Gohan se encontraba algo dolorido, el kame kame ha de Goten había sido demasiado potente por estar convertido en súper saiyan. Pero se encontraba muy contento por la sola razón de saber que no estaba herido. De todos modos había perdido el momento oportuno de furia para recolectar lo necesario. Tendría que intentarlo nuevamente.

- Eres muy resistente, es seguro que no perteneces a la raza humana, ese ataque te hubiera matado en ese caso. Dime quien eres y que buscas y quizás te deje escapar.

- Jajaja, piensas que solo tu tienes esos trucos ¿no?. Replico incorporándose.

Recurriendo así a la transformación aprendida por el Kaio Shin de la espada Z, Gohan estiro sus brazos dejando que el poder fluyera dentro de él. Goten sorprendido encontraba cierta similitud de tal técnica con otra que ya había visto, sin embargo no podía recordar a quien pertenecía.

- Con esta transformación, no tienes ni la mínima oportunidad contra mi, tu y Giny sufrirán las consecuencias, por haberme hecho daño.

- ¿Como es que sabes el nombre de mi hija, basura?. Ya estoy cansado de tantos misterios.

- Déjate de charlas y continua con la pelea.

Esta vez los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, chocando bruscamente ambas energías, produciendo un enceguecedor destello. Patadas y puñetazos se alternaban en cada estilo de pelea pero los golpes de Gohan parecían ser mas efectivos. Gradualmente Goten fue aumentando su furia llegando al punto que su hermano había esperado. Hábilmente presiono uno de los mil botones del aparato, una fina aguja salió de uno de los compartimientos, y Gohan no dudo un segundo aplicársela a Goten que se encontraba fuera de control.

- Aggggh, ¿que me...ha...has...he...cho. Dijo mientras perdía su transformación y era sostenido por su hermano a la vez que lo depositaba lentamente en el pasto.

- Ya ha terminado todo Goten, tengo lo que necesito, prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Susurro a su oído.

- Detente, engendro... Se escucho una misteriosa voz que provenía de las espaldas de Gohan.

- ¿Que? ¿quien eres?. Contesto el vencedor saiyan dando la vuelta.

- Pi...Picoro, ¿que haces aquí?. Pregunto.

- Explícame cuales son tus propósitos con este chico, guerrero.

- Eso... no te incube. Respondió pensando que Picoro era muy astuto y si no era precavido podría descubrirlo.

- Ten cuidado, yo no soy de la misma especie que los saiyans. Hablo mientras el viento volvía a soplar agitando su capa.

- No tengo ningún trato contigo, pero si interfieres también sufrirás las consecuencias.

- No me importa en lo que andas metido, pero no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí.

Gohan salió volando sorprendido, ¿que hacia Picoro por esos lugares?. Hacia varios años que no sabia nada sobre él y justamente tenia que encontrárselo en esa horrible situación.

- Gohan... ¿en que líos andas metido muchacho?. Pensó el namekiano, mientras recogía a Goten y volaba en dirección contraria camino a la Kame house.

- Esta noche si que ha estado movidita, Buaaaa, estoy exhausto. Bostezo el científico ya a las cuatro de la mañana.

---------------------- Casa de Gohan-------------------

- Kiiiiiii. La puerta rechinó tras la destrozada silueta de Gohan.

El traje debería ser reparado inmediatamente, gracias a la técnica de su hermano menor había quedado despedazado. De igual forma seria una tarea sencilla, no quería ni imaginarse si se dañara el cinturón, ahí si estaría en graves problemas, todo sus planes se retrasarían y además no podría ocultar su Ki para no ser reconocido sin él.

Camino hasta su cuarto en puntas de pie, sin prender ninguna luz para que Videl no se despertara. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio suavemente y encendió el interruptor de la luz y miro hacia el sillón.

- ¡Uff!. Dijo suspirando.

- pensé que seria como en las películas que sus esposas los esperan sentadas en el sillón. Ya mas aliviado cerro la puerta tras él.

- ¡Uaaaa!. Videl ¿que haces tras la puerta?. Me diste un susto tremendo.

- Una sola pregunta... ¿como se llama?. Dijo con un notable tono de enfado.

- ¿Que? ¿como se llama quien?. Pregunto ignorando por completo la respuesta.

- No te hagas el tonto Gohan, llegas a las cuatro de la mañana, disfrazado para que no te reconozcan, me ignoras todo el tiempo y todavía tienes el tupé de preguntarme tan despreocupado.

- No entiendo Videl... Ya dije que es solo cuestión de trabajo.

- Trabajo, ¿eh?.Veo que no soy demasiado clara, tratare de ser mas precisa. ¿Cual es el nombre de la mujer con la que me engañas? ¿o debo decirle hombre con el que me engañas?.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.

- Papa... es cierto que has estado raro estos últimos días, pero no pensé que lo fueras... Pensó Pan escuchando tras la puerta de su habitación, muy atenta.

Una noche muy ajetreada le espera al pobre Saiyan, ese experimento le estaba trayendo demasiados problemas, fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento. Toda su familia estaba convulsionada, seria difícil calmar a su mujer. Pero los resultados serian fascinantes...

------------------ Kame house-----------------------

- Ya hemos llegado Goten, mi trabajo termina aquí. Dijo Picoro depositándolo en el umbral de la minúscula casa.

- G...gracias...Pi...Picoro. Agradeció realizando un tremendo esfuerzo al hablar.

- No te esfuerces, estas agotado. Será mejor que descanses inmediatamente. Ahora ves la razón por la cual insisto con el entrenamiento ¿no?.

- Jaja... ja. Es.. ver..verdad.

- Hasta la vista. Se despidió el namek, luego de tocar varias veces la puerta. Goten alcanzo a ver como Picoro desaparecía entre las espesas nubes.

- Mi amor, Goten ¿quien te ha hecho esto?. Pregunto Maron quien fue la afortunada al salir fuera de la casa.

- No te preocupes... llévame a la cama, necesito descansar. Explico mientras hacia una guiñada a su joven esposa.

- Hay Goten, nunca dejas de sorprenderme... Concluyo tomando de los brazos.

- Mañana te contare todo, cariño.

Era una hermosa mañana; la amenazadora tormenta que se avecinaba de la noche anterior había quedado sin efecto. Era un día perfecto para comenzar a buscar las faltantes bolas de dragón, solo dos Goku tenia en su poder, faltaban cinco y el radar del dragón que Pan se había comprometido a conseguir.

- ¿Hola? ¿Pan?. Soy yo, tu abuelo Goku.

- Abuelito... ¿como esta la abuela Milk?.

- ... Sigue igual, Pan. Comento decaído.

- Rayos, debemos apresurarnos para encontrar esas esferas.

- Hoy comenzaremos, ¿conseguiste el radar y la esfera de una estrella?.

- Tengo la esfera, pero el radar esta dañado lo pasaré a buscar esta tarde... Maldición, ahora recuerdo que esta tarde comienzo en la corporación cápsula.

- ¿Que? ¿que harás tu en la corporación cápsula?.

- Tonterías y antojos de mi padre, yo pienso que es un castigo por traer tan malas notas.

- A propósito... ¿como se encuentra Gohan?. ¿No le ha pasado nada extraño?.

- ¿Eh? no... bueno en realidad si pero problemas de pareja supongo.

- No, me refiero si no fue atacado por algún extraño guerrero que deambula por las noches.

- Llego a casa muy tarde pero venia muy clamado.

- Sabes que tu tío Goten fue su victima anoche, lo ataco por sorpresa y luego fue salvado por Picoro que gracias a Dende se encontraba en los alrededores.

- Que intente acercárseme ese inútil y vera a Enma Daio Sama mas pronto de lo que cree.

- Jajaja, esa es mi nieta. Bueno, esta tarde te espero luego que termines tus tareas, para comenzar con la búsqueda.

- Entendido, abuelito. Hasta esta tarde adiós.

- ¿Con quien hablabas Pan?. Pregunto su padre que finalmente había dormido en altillo.

- Con Goku, no te imaginas lo que me ha contado. El tío Goten ha sido atacado anoche.

- No me digas. Contesto Gohan intentando sonar muy convincente.

- Si, y parece ser que el sujeto era muy fuerte todavía puede sentir el dolor que le provocaron sus golpes.

- Debí haber luchado mas flojo. Vacilo el saiyan sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Que has dicho?.

- Que no debió haberle pegado muy flojo, Goten es muy poderoso. Contesto aliviado.

- Es cierto, cuídate, tal vez este tras la familia Son. Concluyo la pequeña.

- Se me ha hecho tarde, no llegaré a visitar al abuelo Satán si me tomo mas tiempo.

- Es hora de que por fin fueras a saber de tu abuelo, se pone muy celoso le digo que todo el tiempo estas con Goku. Agrego Videl recién despierta.

- Tienes razón Videl. Dijo Gohan solo intentando entablar conversación.

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me dirigieras la palabra, Gohan.

- Los dejo en privado. Saludo la pequeña mientras tomaba su mochila una tostada de la mesa encaminándose a la casa de su abuelo Satán.

- Mi amor, tienes que entenderme, sabes que nunca te he mentido.

- Entonces cuéntame de que se trata ese famoso experimento. replico su mujer.

- Si esa es la única solución, para salvar nuestro matrimonio entonces lo haré.

**-------------------- FIN DEL CAPITULO #3 ---------------------**

¿Y?. ¿Gusto o no gusto?. En realidad mi intención era poner mas escenas pero quedaba demasiado largo, entonces decidí terminarlo aquí.

Algo mas... promoveré un grado el fic en categoría, porque trato temas que no son adecuados para K+. De ahora en mas estará en T.

Hasta el cap 4 y gracias por los reviews. Me ayudan mucho a seguir. -


End file.
